


It's Truly Wonderful

by whiteravenwrites17



Series: It's Truly Wonderful [1]
Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Caractacus Potts, his life before and, after and during Truly. Short fics based off their lives together. Based off one of my favorite movies 1968's Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.





	1. Truly Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy one shot full of surprises.

He’s tinkering as always, he has a workshop that he goes to visit as night and comes back to his wife, Truly. Sometimes he comes early in the morning at two or three in the hopes of not waking her. Sometimes he comes covered in grease, just like this time and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. “Truly?”

 

“Caractacus? What are you doing?” she asked trying to prevent herself from laughing. 

 

“Did I wake you?” he asks, concerned. 

 

She gets out of their large bed and takes his hands in her own. “I’m not mad so stop looking at me like that and tell me about your new inventions!”

 

He always tells her what new ideas he had been working on he had kept a notebook that he had carried with him. He sheepishly joins her with one arm around his wife- Truly calmly tracing circles on her spine. She presses a kiss to his neck and encourages him to tell her. “Well, you know that movie projector I’ve been working on? Well what I have done is make the mouth of the piece narrower, that was the problem it’ll suck the small particles instead of just sucking up carpets!”

 

“Darling, that’s wonderful!” she giggled pressing a long kiss to his lips her fingers digging her fingers in his hair. She loved his black brown eyes, it formed in waves of unruly hair. “Are you too tired?”

 

He gave her a teasing smile and tightened his grip on  her moving her on top of him, Caractacus moves Truly’s long hair out of her eyes and gives her a long kiss. She had hardly seen him all day, from the morning when he had covered her face in kisses he had gone straight to the workshop and then had taken Chitty for a spin. He needed to clear his head, especially after working he had felt exhausted. He had ignored Truly for too long, tonight he would make it up to her. 

 

_________________

 

The lights had gone off eventually during the nights, Truly’s form could been seen in the moonlight. For the first time Caractacus felt like crying, he was married to his work but Truly should be first above everything else. Her wedding ring that had never been taken off, was made from a coin molded in his workshop. He remembered the delight of seeing her happiness, and her smile when she had reached her climax and settled on his chest. 

 

He ran his fingers up and down her spine, kissing her shoulders, she stirs in her sleeps and looks up at him. “I’m sorry, Truly, for being so distant lately- I have been stupid-”

 

 She kisses him firmly. “You’ve been focusing on your work, I get it”.

"You should come first, Truly before my work, before the work-"

She pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "I forgive you. I know you, my inventor with your head in the clouds and sometimes you get lost but I'll be there to ground you". 

 

 “I love you,” he whispers. 

 

 “I love you too, now go back to sleep we’ll talk about it in the morning,” she replies and curls up in his arms. 

 

________

 

 In the late morning, Caractacus was blocked from inspiration, he had spent his morning with Truly, she had a doctor’s appointment she had been feeling queasy since a few weeks ago. The past three weeks they had spent their evenings in bliss which made Caractacus all the more nervous. Truly told him to come up and beamed up to greet him. 

 

  He couldn’t tell if she was crying because she was happy, his expression turned to worry. “Caractacus, I’m pregnant”. 

 

  He began to chuckle and laugh as he picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed. She looked up at him, as he smoothed her blonde hair and kissed her once again, she laughed once again wrapping her arms around his waist. “Oh, I love you,” she whispered. 

 

   “You, are wonderful, Truly, truly wonderful,” he smiles. 

  
  Once they tell Jeremy and Jemima, laughter and happiness fills the house once again. Truly never again doubted that she will always first in his priorites. Before the car, before his inventions,  Truly knew that she was first in Caractacus’s heart. 


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic about the ending, Caractacus proposes to Truly.

Caractacus had told him to wait, he had put his dreams on hold. He didn't want to spend his happiness alone, he wanted to spend it with Truly. He wanted to gush about the candy and the invention. He had spent to long ignoring his feelings, finally he would tell her. This feeling was  overwhelming, the wanting of holding her and kissing her was taking control of his heart.

 

 He was probably driving too fast but he didn't care, Truly was there in the lake again he ran like a penguin in the water. "Truly! You'll never believe it i just came home and your father was at my house-"

 

"I know! I know they told me at the house!"

 

"We're rich!" He cried excitedly.

 

  She allowed him to carry her, it felt so good to be in his arms. He has the most incandescent blue eyes like the color of summer sky. "More than that I have succeeded," he continued.

 

"I always knew you would!" she beamed.

 

 He looked at her again with a seriousness she had never seen. She had always believed in him even when everyone thought he had his head stuck in the clouds. "You know something else? The kids were right! There is nothing ridiculous about the idea of getting married!"

 

 Her heart lifted, her grip tightened around him. "Who ever said there was?"

 

She accepted him, he smiled so intensely he thought his heart was going to burst. He leaned in forward- was he going to kiss her? And he was! And she had kissed him back! Truly closed her eyes and opened them to his sly smile. His grip on her tightened, but she didn’t mind

 

"Well Mr.Potts!"

 

"What's the matter?"

 

He looked so concerned was the kiss not good? Was it too good? "Now you have to marry me!" She held back from the laughter then he was laughing too and smiling! And what a beautiful smile that was! He carried her to the car, as she said: "So dreams can come true!"

 

"Yes they can!" Caractacus replied joining her in the car, he started the engine of the car and drove off.

 

"But you have to be practical too," he continued. "you have to face the facts a man has to see things as they really are. After all a man with responsibilities can't have his head in the clouds all the time. A man should keep his feet solidly on the ground. Oh, a man should have his dreams, but he has to put them to some practical use, not just sit around and think about 'em all the time".

 

They drove the car back home to where Lord Scrumptious was waiting. Before opening the door Caractacus kissed his wife to be. Startled Truly kissed him back. "I hope your father accepts me into the family".

 

"I'm sure he will," Truly promised.

 

 In the house there was a commotion of noise. Many of them were concerned if Caractacus would ever come back. "Potts, there you are with- my daughter".

 

"Lord Scrumptious I have a proposition for you, I'll sign your contract if you only let me marry your daughter".

 

 Truly looped her arms through her fiancée's arm and looked intently at her father. "You want to marry my daughter?"

 

"Yes, over the past few days. I have fallen in love with Truly".

 

Lord Scrumptious stared blankly at his potential new partner. His daughter, Truly stared intently at Caractacus. She was in love, and her father couldn't deny that.

 

"Alright very well," Lord Scrumptious finally agreed.

 

Caractacus smiled widely, he never remembered smiling this much. He turned to Truly and kissed her soundly yet again. Breaking from the kiss reluctantly, Caractacus signed the contract and pulled Truly closer to him.

 

"Well then, Potts I look forward to the money we're making together. Truly, are you coming? Or are you staying?"

 

"I'll stay here," she said as Jerimima and Jeremy came closer to her.

 

"And I take it you love him too?"

 

Truly leaned against Caractacus as their hands intertwined. Lord Scrumptious gave a salute and closed the door behind them. "Daddy! You did it!".

 

He smiled bashfully as Truly smiled at him. "Children, I have an announcement to make. Truly and I are getting married. She's going to be your new mother".

 

 Jeremy and Jeremima had both rushed to their new mom hugging her tightly. Caractacus made his way to Truly and put an arm around her waist. They were a family, this was it.

  



	3. A White Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caractacus and Truly spend their first day and night together as husband and wife.

Truly had spent her last night as Truly Scrumptious in her father’s estate, at last at age twenty-three she was getting married to thirty- four year old Caractacus Potts eccentric inventor and explorer. She loved him, she was sure of it, and he loved her very much as he told her through their one year courtship. They waited until he was sure he had enough money to support her, he had a medium size house built, large enough for a family of four. His small house that he and the children had lived in for many years was now made into a workshop.

 

Caractacus was excited too, he and the children had been anticipating the day when Truly would come home. He wasn’t working, he couldn’t, he spent the night in the car, it wasn’t just an _car_ it was a car that worked! Ever since his first wife, Mimsie had died he had never been able to finish an invention or make any of them worked then Truly had came and she brought magic back into his life and his inventions. What other wonders would Truly bring? He loves her, he knew it from the moment he had carried her out of the lake to the moment she argued with him, to the moment she played with the kids. She was truly something, a wonder.

 

He checked up on the kids, that were fast asleep and dreaming quietly, his creative mind had never fallen asleep, he was always dreaming and wondering. Truly believed in him more than anyone else. Their courtship was longer than the both of them had expected he wanted to marry her quickly and soon he wanted her and he was sure. He enjoyed getting to know her better, choosing their rings together and visiting her but more often she had visited him too. To his surprise she had a mechanical mind, something she had often teased him about. She helped him with his mechanics, growing up her father’s factory she had learned some things. Occasionally they would get distracted, Caractacus would surprise her with kisses when she first met him in the workshop. Or sometimes she would have the courage to do the same to him.

 

With reluctance, Truly left the workshop early, she was still holding his hand she was leaning on the door of the workshop, they were still kissing or rather he was kissing her. He was smoothing her gold strands from her face, her hat had fallen off he didn’t care she was here and he would spend every moment he could with her.

 

“Don’t go, please,” his voice was soft. Truly kissed his knuckles and squeezed his hand.

 

“Tomorrow, I promise I’m all yours”.

 

“Always?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I love you”.

 

This deserved her a long kiss. “Drive safe, don’t fall into any lakes”.

 

 She rolled her eyes and drove off in her car not disappearing into any lakes.

 

  Smiling at the memory Caractacus looked at the picture he had of Mimsie, and smiled sadly and put the picture in a small box in his room. He buried his face in his hands and looked up at his father. “I’m proud of you, not just for those ridiculous sweets of yours but because you succeeded. I’m proud to call you my son. Tomorrow you’ll have a wife, and the children and I will go the the Americas and you’ll be happy”.

 

  He patted Caractacus’s shoulder playfully and left the room.

 

_________________

 

   He turned around to look at Truly, her blonde hair was up in braids, her veil covered her green eyes, he peaked a little at her, her dress was incredibly long. He looked forward to spending the night with her, having her form in his arms, tracing circles on her arm. Coyly he smiled at her, as she made her way up to him he took her hand and looked at the priest.

 

  He can’t remember the last time he wore a suit, it was his first wedding ten years ago. The second wedding was more important, Truly brought light back into his life, laughter and music. He couldn’t remember the last time he had sung to his kids. And here she was agreeing to spend the rest of her life with him.

 

  Caractacus was neatly dressed, in a suit- he never liked suits the only nicest one he wore was his white suit with his blue neckerchief. He had never remembered the last time he had worn that suit, he had only wore it for Truly. He had worn it several times, during their courtship to please her. After a long year of yearning for her, they were finally tying the knot.

 

 Exchanging the rings Truly smiled up at him as the priest finally allowed them to kiss. His lips were already on Truly’s before the priest had finished the sentence. Surprised Truly reached up to him digging her fingers in his black brown hair that she had grown to love over the year. She always knew that he was a great kisser (which he had shown her on several occasions), but this time she had never known until now. And was she moaning, which made him want her even more.  She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against his shoulder.

 

 He was already wanting her, wanting to be with her the two kids had come to hug them, Chitty had honked the Potts family was whole again.

 

 Jeremy and Jemima went with their Grandpa back home, Caractacus and Truly gone to their honeymoon, one week alone in their new home. She laughed as he reached for both her hands. “May I carry you, Mrs. Potts?”

 

She reached down and slid into her arms. “Please do”. Carrying her (which he was very good at) across the threshold, he opened the door.

 

He carried her to their room, it felt so strange after so many years of not being attached to someone so strange to have Truly near him but s right. That night he thought he would make her his but it fact she made him hers, with each reassuring smile as he kissed her once again, for the first time he saw her come to her climax she relaxed against him.

 

Tracing circles on her arms Caractacus woke up to Truly snoring slightly. She looked definitely _truly scrumptious_ as he watched her breathing rise and fall, she was truly something-  truly wonderful.


	4. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic about Caractacus and Truly thinking about their feelings that day at the beach.

 It was the kid's idea, of course, they wouldn't mind, she was a motherly figure to them. But a part of him was so angry how dare she be this attractive! He hadn't looked at a woman twice since Mimsie. He fidgeted with his naked wedding finger, and then at Truly. At first, he couldn't believe her, interfering with his work, telling him how to raise his children. They were arguing like a married couple, but it felt good to discuss the responsibilities, and somehow talking to Truly felt easy. 

 

 He was attractive damn him, Truly thought as she looked at him there was something very becoming in that smile. He was a few years her senior, she saw premature grey at his temples and a certain sadness in his eyes. She wondered about his black-brown hair, which had a little part in the middle where it was wavy. 

 

 Going to the seaside, Truly waited for Jeremy and Jemima to come out in their swim wear. They came out and started splashing water in each other. Careful not to ruin her dress she stayed on the sand. 

 

 Caractacus removed his clothing putting on his bathing suit he hoped to make a surprise for all of them! He dived straight into the water when he found it too cold he ran back to the tent. And he had made Truly laugh! And it was such a delight to hear! Encouraged by their laughs he splashed in the water, hearing an echo of laughter echoing. But more importantly, Truly's. He made her happy. 

 

"Who's hungry?" Caractacus asked after a while. 

 

"I am!" Shouted the party in unison. 

 

    They folded out a blanket on the sand. Jeremy and Jemima talked about their Grandfather and Edison, their beloved dog. Truly smiled at them, and slowly she was moving towards Caractacus. He gulped audibly and stared. It was rude. Think straight for once! His father said fools rush in everything they do. Caractacus's feverish mind was always active, always working. He knew he was eccentric, a little child like. But was it such an eccentric idea to fall in love in one day? Yes, it could because that's what he was doing. 

 

   Their arms brushed, a little spark entered both their hearts.  An intense sensation of Truly entering his affections. 

 

  Caractacus had gone off to the car, as Truly finished eating her sweets. Jeremy and Jemima had explained they were home schooled, their father taught them everything from math to French to English. "You mean to say you never went to school?"

 

 "Never, we were always ahead".

 

 "Isn't he too busy with his inventions?"

 

 "He does everything, from breakfast, lunch and dinner to our own clothes!"  

 

      Truly stole a glance at Caractacus, she had misjudged him. From the way, he acted towards the kids, to the way he spoke so warmly to her. She was in deep, she loved him. He was a genius, an eccentric inventor,  a wonderful father, even though strange he was a gentleman. She didn't deserve his love and it would be selfish to act on it. From the way she acted, she didn't deserve him.

 

     Caractacus caught her, she immediately turned around and blushed he raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. It was the first time that he had truly smiled at her, he felt a growing tug at his heart. It was a sting but it felt good, and warm and home. Truly was home.

 

    Underneath the engine of Chitty, he tried to get his mind off Truly. Lost in the mechanics, the wires and the tinkering what was his first love to begin with was actually not distracting him a all. Under the hood he saw the form of Truly’s legs, he tried to look back up at the engines. But she was walking towards him, his heart began to beat faster, flutter and almost nervous. When did he get so nervous talking to woman? He wished he had never met Truly, she made him rethink their whole relationship. He wanted her so much- no stop thinking.

 

 “Mr. Potts?”

 

“Did somebody call?” he asked. “Ooh!”

 

He bumped his head on the car and rubbed it. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. He knew there was a double meaning.

 

“It’s alright,” he mumbled with a smile.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Just tinkering,” he smiled, wiping the grease off his hands and face.

 

“You know, Mr. Potts. You have two wonderful children,” she smiled.

 

  Wow, what changed? Their entire relationship. “Well, thank you,” and he genuinely meant it. He looked back at the children giving him a knowing smile. “I must agree with you there”.

 

  He went back to get his jacket, he had never had his jacket off in front of woman before Mimsie. Truly was different, he felt vulnerable but it felt good. He wanted to be vulnerable with her and comforted. He continued to clean his hands and roll down his sleeves. She looked at the view, a soft breeze had come as her blonde hair had flowed in the wind. He wanted so badly to push her hair out of her face, to tilt her head up and kiss her.

 

 “Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

  He finished buttoning his sleeves and straightened it his vest. He kept looking at her. “Lovely,” he replied. “just lovely”.

 

  She turned to smile at him. He had a beautiful smile, and a pair of incandescent blue eyes. She struggled to look away as he put on his coat. “Do you want to um..walk?”

 

“And talk?” she finished for him.

 

“Yeah.” he replied with awkward chuckle.

 

 “I’d love to,” she replied.

 

When did she become so understanding? When did she become so easy to talk to? And when he start being so handsome?

   

“I have to apologize, for the way I acted towards you,” Truly started. “I accused you of being a negligent father”.

 

“I don’t remember that,” he chuckled.

 

“Yes you do. You’re more than just a father to them,” she continued.

 

“Oh yes, nurse maid, private tutor, bottle washer everything- except what that nearly need- a mother,” he replied sadly.

 

“It’s not your fault,” she replied.

 

 Caractacus smiled sadly at her. “Thank you, and I mean that”.

 

“You’re a very strange man, Mr. Potts-”

 

 “Caractacus.” he insisted.

 

“Oh, alright then,” she replied giving him a sheepish smile. “When did- um?”

 

“She died when the twins were five,” he replied. “Ever since then none of my inventions seemed to work”. 

     

“And now?” she reluctantly asked.

 

 “With your encouragement it’s been easier,” he smiled.

 

    She took in a long breath, because of her he had more success in his inventions. They looked at each other for a long while, and for some unscientific reason he couldn’t look away from her. She noticed a little smudge of grease on his cheek, she saw it and somehow had the urge to clean it. “You have a little...here”.

 

She took the handkerchief from his hand, their fingers brushing a little, she avoided his gaze as she wiped the grease. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

 

 Later that day, when he runs into the lake to carry her,  when he asks her to marry him, he knows she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.


	5. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caractacus and Truly find the time, in the midst of all the preparation of their wedding to say their first "I love you"s. Caractacus Potts/ Truly Scrumptious

 

Caractacus had looked forward to the weekends because it was when Truly would visit him, the wedding was in a few days. The only regret Caractacus had was that he had never told Truly had much he had loved her, there were several times when he wished that he said it. He was such a fool, an eccentric fool and a fool in love now. 

 

Truly visited the children first, who now had come back from school. Edison greeted her with a sloppy kiss. “Truly! Jeremy it’s Truly!” Jeremima had called down her brother. He was still neatly dressed in school clothes with books in his hands. 

 

“Hello children! How are you today? Where is your father?”

 

“In the workshop,” the grandfather answered. “How are you today, Truly?”

 

“Very well,” she replied. 

 

From the walls in her home, this was her second home and in a few months her only home. “I’ll take you to the workshop,” the grandfather said offering his arm. 

“Oh, I rather surprise him,” she giggled. 

 

“Unannounced?”

 

She smirked and nearly ran to the workshop, with her heart racing she peaked in the foggy window she saw him hard at work. There was a small door for her to open, she peeked in and saw him bent down over his moving picture machine. 

 

He always felt her presence, before she spoke he had already gave her a long awaited kiss. With her eyes still closed, Caractacus gave her a satisfied grin. Still breathless Truly playfully slapped him on his vest. 

 

“I wanted to give you-”

 

He gave her a quick kiss. “That will be my job, always to surprise you. I hope in the future I would be successful”. 

 

“I came because there is something I’ve been meaning to say for some time. I love you, Caractacus. Very much”. 

  
Caractacus dared to ran his hand to her shoulders, caressing the fabric of clothing. Damn the time, damn Lord Scrumptious and his insistence that they wait a year. “I love you too,” he mumbled. 


	6. Half Baked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Caractacus in college bullied for being eccentric and being the top in the science class is comforted by a young blonde named Truly. A what if. If Caractacus and Truly met when they were younger.

Caractacus frowned at his notebook. “A machine that projects moving pictures. Isn’t that eccentric?”

 

 He felt like a crackpot, an eccentric fool that had dreams that were half-baked, his classmates were right how was he going to make a projector that showed moving pictures? A cute blonde had told them to back off. Good for her, at least she had a decency to stand up to them.

 

“Leave him alone,” the young blonde commanded.

 

“Why don’t you just give me some sugar instead?” they teased.

 

“Go and tease someone else,” she snapped.

 

 The crowd of boys flew off, as young Caractacus had sloped his legs over the porch near the water, it was a small body of a lake where he would find peace and quiet. The young attractive looking girl tapped his shoulder.

 

“Just to let you know I believe in your dreams,” she said. “I’ve seen you in your notebook, writing”.

 

Caractacus threw his notebook aside. “It’s nothing. I’m a useless person with half-baked dreams”.

 

“Why would you say you’re useless?” she asks with a quizzical brow.

 

He looked up at her, she had so much faith in him. Where was she when he needed the reassurance? She straightened her high-class blue dress and let the fabric touch the lake. She touched his arm, a reassuring gesture.

 

“I’m useless,” he repeated.

 

“Listen, my father is the owner of Scrumptious Sweets, I’ve had seen many investors trying to sell their sweets to him, and he turns them down. You’re going to be bullied all your life by people who think you’re not going to be successful in life, but some people are going to support you, and you have to believe that”.

 

He looked curiously at her, his blue eyes sinking into her green ones. His blue eyes had outshined the rest of his features, he sort of had this tan skin that made her heart flutter. His fingers were crusted in grease and dirt. “Thank you, I appreciate it”.

 

“What is your name?” she asked curiously.

 

“Um- Caractacus,” he smiled coyly.

 

“Truly. Truly Scrumptious,” she said proudly.

 

“Absolutely,” he blurted out.

 

She blushed crimson and raised an eyebrow. He struggled to say something, stuttering along the way. “I didn’t mean- I mean your-”.

 

She laughed a little, her little green eyes lighting up his mood, he instantly felt better. She had hope, which was something he did not have right now. He watched as her blue material dragged along the gravel of the sidewalk. He would never forget that face, the woman who had given him so much hope and who had stood by his side always.

  
  
  



	7. Hushabye Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caractacus knew it, sooner or later he saw it. 
> 
> I have just read the book version of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, I've always been a fan of the movie and I love it but I just found out that I love the book too. I loved the relationship between Caractacus and Mimsie, and I loved when Mimsie called him "Jack". However, I placed their relationship in the universe of the movie, because just imagine Dick Van Dyke in Edwardian clothes <3 <3\. Just a little prequel to the events of the movie.

 

  Caractacus dared to look at her once again, her pale almost hollow face was close to death. The twins had fallen asleep next to their mother, Caractacus carried them to their room. It was his turn to watch Mimsie, he played the Lullabye Machine, which it what the twins called it. The music filled the room, it was a song about a boat he had started singing to the kids. Mimsie eventually loved the song and it usually carried her off to sleep especially when Caractacus sang it to her. 

 

  He breathed into his hands and looked at the grease at his hands, he yanked his neckerchief and wiped his hands. He should have washed them before he entered their room. Mimsie first, then work. “Caractacus?”

 

 “Mimsie,” he breathed quietly. “Rest, you shouldn’t be talking”. 

 

 “I’m already dying, there’s nothing more you can do”. 

 

 Why couldn’t he come up with something- an invention to save her. With his overactive imagination, why couldn’t he have made anything to save her. He saved their run down car, he saved their house but he couldn’t revive the one person he loved more than anyone. 

 

 “What can I do?” He choked on his own words. 

 

She reached for his grease covered hands, he rested his head against her hands as smiled weakly and and let herself be drifted off into sleep. He sang that song he knew she loved Hushabye Mountain. He sang it like a prayer, as if a prayer to the heavens to let Mimsie, live. If he ever was religious it was today, to God to anyone above, anyone who would listen. As he finished singing his prayer he saw the last bit of life drift out of Mimsie’s face. 

  
  


 He let out his silent scream, he had to tell the children, maybe later. For awhile he let himself sink in the final moments he had with Mimsie. He whispered the three words he had whispered to her on their wedding night, that seemed so fruitless now. Those three words weren’t enough to describe how he had felt about her, since college when they had first met. He got up and pried his hand from Mimsie’s  grasp, but he didn’t want to let go. Not ever. 

 

When he told the children had woken up from his crying, he told them. Watching the innocence disappear from their faces, he took them in his arms and hugged them both close and tight to him as they fell asleep singing Hushabye Mountain in their sleep. 


	8. Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and fluff as promised <3 Caractacus/Truly

 

Truly waited for him, it was nearly one o’clock as the grandfather clock had rung her eyelids began to get heavy. Caractacus had snuck in, quietly closing the door behind him. He found the bathroom electric light and washed his greasing hands. As he dried his hands a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist, Truly. A soft kiss was placed in his hair, with a sudden feeling of missing her too while he had been working in the workshop for most of the day. He turned around and gave her a long kiss to her unpolished face. 

 

 Truly bit her lip and smoothed his unruly wavy hair. “Me and the children missed you all day”.

 

 “Oh?” he teased placing one of her blonde curls behind her neck. “Would you be quiet for a minute? I want to give you a proper greeting”.

 

  He started walking to their bed, his eyes never wavering from Truly’s. This was her favorite part of the day, waiting for him to greet her with a long unbelievable great kiss. “Caractacus, I-”

 

 His eyes widened in concern.  “What’s the matter? You’re not-”

 

  “No,” she chuckled. “I don’t know how to repay you- you’re always know how to please me I want to do the same for you”.

 

   He smoothed the skin on her cheek, and smiled broadly. “I’ll guide you don’t worry”. 

 

   Truly grew in confidence and pulled him by the fabric of his vest. He started kissing the sensitive part on her neck, a hungry nature had started taking control of him. She gasped at the intimacy and pulled him closer. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just tinkering,” he teased. 

 


	9. Something There That Wasn't There Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on what happened in the Potts family household while Caractacus proposes to Truly. Btw did you see the trailer for the new Beauty and the Beast trailer? OMFG

“You mean I invented something that actually works?” Caractacus asked, he could hardly believe his luck, he lost Truly but he gained his dreams.

 

Jeremy and Jeremy joined in the laughter along with their grandfather. They all watched as Caractacus began to sign the document securing his family, his children and his father. “Yes, you have!” Lord Scrumptious chimed in. “Just sign here, please”.

 

  Caractacus smiled at Lord Scrumptious and took the fountain pen that was offered to him and looked at the dotted line. Something was wrong, his children were there, his father was there but someone wasn’t there. Truly, wasn’t there, someone to share the happiness with someone to hold and -love! He was in love with her! That would explain the aching of his heart when he wasn’t with her, the constant thinking about her and the certain unexplanatory overwhelming feeling when he was talking to her.

 

  “Later! Don’t go away I’ll be right back!”

 

  “But what about the contract?”

 

   His heart was fluttering, fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. An overwhelming feeling of love, of desire and wanting. Truly, it was Truly it was always her! He found Chitty, and cranked it making the engine spur into life. Truly Potts, how wonderful that sounds. He had never driven a car so fast in his entire life. “But Daddy, where are you going?” Jeremia called after him son followed by her twin brother.

 

“What’s the matter with the fella?” Lord Scrumptious asked.

 

“He’s a bit of an eccentric sir,” Grandfather explained. “a genius of course but definitely an eccentric, I can’t imagine where he gets it from!”

 

“I just saw him going to the lake and Truly was with him!” Jeremima said coming from the back door. “I think they are going to get married!”

 

“As he kissed her, Jeremima?” Grandfather asked.

 

“Yes!” Jeremima asked excitedly.

 

 “I won’t certainly have any of that, Mr. Potts is going to be my business partner,” Lord Scrumptious announced.

 

   Lord Scrumptious opened the low door and asked his his driver to drive him to the lake. There Caractacus and Truly were driving back home, Lord Scrumptious had stopped him. It happened in a blur Truly told her father that she wanted Caractacus, her father had other ideas. Truly was taken away from Caractacus swifter than the breeze. He’ll get her one day.


	10. Truly Scrumptious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In every edition of Chitty, I had ever seen it seems that the writers had cut off the ending of Caractacus getting the deal of “Woof Sweets” and the scene where he runs to tell Truly then realising he wants her to marry him. I was always very disappointed so this is my own edition of what should happen in the broadway show.

 Potts, the children and Truly landed back on the shore of England. For the first time in his life, Caractacus felt ridiculous in his marionette outfit. He took off his wig and rubbed her rag on his face smearing the makeup off. “Truly-”

 

 She took the rag from his hands, their hands rubbing softly Caractacus took a sharp breath of air. He looked to his kids, they gave him a knowing look. What was he waiting for?

 

 All Truly was going to think of was how she was going to explain how in the world she was dressed up like a doll! She had rosy cheeks, her hair done up in braids that she knew Caractacus liked so much. She knew their adventure was going to end sooner or later, but she rather it ends later. Truly felt Chitty’s engine stop. “Truly, would you join me for a minute?”.

 

 “Of course,” she replied and joined him on the side of Chitty.

 

  She turned to the kids who gave her an ecstatic smile. When she looked to Caractacus bent down on one knee holding both of her hands lovingly. “Mr Potts, what are you doing?”

 

 “Truly, will-will you marry me?”

 

 “Yes! Caractacus, oh yes!”

 

   He smiled so hard that he looked as if he was going to break. “We knew he loved her!” He put a hand around her waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. Surprised a little she smiled into him as tongue pried into her mouth. They both broke for air, his hands never leaving her waist.

 

   Caractacus smiled sheepishly at her, his incandescent blue eyes meeting her green eyes.  “Well, then Mr Potts!”

   

   "What's the matter?"

 

   "How you have to marry me!"

  
   A smile came across his face and then a laugh, they were both laughing together. They leaned in for a quick kiss and then returned to the kiss. When they came they became a happy family and went out later to celebrate the success of Woof Sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on this story! I had no idea that the CCBB had such a large fandom! I hope you stick with me, I have a totally separate story for Caractacus and Truly it's called "Honest, Truly I Do" which I will be posting tomorrow. I also suggest if you loved this story you should check out my friend Clara ohrobbybaby who loves musicals and loves this musical in particular. I also have a Dick Van Dyke blog on tumblr: http://dickvanddyke.tumblr.com


	11. Trousers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years into their marriage Truly, wants to add a little spice to her marriage. She buys a pair a trousers to see how Caractacus would react.

First it was her hair, a strange phenomenon of cutting her hair short. He used to love to play with it, twisting it in his fingers while kissing her. That was his favorite thing to do, keeping kissing her. It was the same reaction almost every time, just a gulp and the look of lost and wanting. He promised to pay attention, to always tell her that his work was their bread and butter but that she was the first and last love. 

 

Mimise, was his first love and the marriage didn’t last long, just after the twins were born she died.  Five years he raised them, learned how to feed them and teach them. Truly- although their courtship was short was intense. She had loved to sing and taught the children to. The melody of the both of them singing together was something else. The lullaby, which was so rarely sung filled the house again. 

 

They had just sang it together last night, Caractacus with Jeremy and Truly with Jemima. The last notes were sung together, and went to their own room. Truly left early in the morning- he heard the sound of her motorcar, as she came into the house he saw the most unusual sight. Truly in trousers. 

 

“Truly?”

 

With wide arms Truly kissed him on the cheek. She wore her usual jacket and blouse. The trousers, were something else, a plaid grey trousers, almost too tight. “Where did you find these?”

 

“Oh I got them from a shop in town. Do you like them?”

 

“Yes I do,” he admitted. “I never thought it was possible but yes I do.”

 

She giggled and maneuvered her arms around him swinging each other back and forth. He kissed her immediately, tracing the fabric of the trousers. They both moaned as he carried her bridal style. “Well, Mrs Potts! You sure know your way around my head.”

 

All his blood rushed south, he gulped audibly. “Caractacus, I do love you.”

 

“Now, do you still have time before you go to afternoon tea?” He reached into her shirt as she smiled mischievously . 

 

She gasped, coming for air she closed the door behind them with a free arm. 


End file.
